


Kinktober - Day 7 - Praise Kink - Iwaizumi x Sugawara

by jadehqknb



Series: Kinktober 2018 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 7, Dirty Talk, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Top Sugawara, ass fucking, bottom Iwaizumi, some spanking, sub/dom dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb





	Kinktober - Day 7 - Praise Kink - Iwaizumi x Sugawara

One glance at the male across from him—with his smart ass smirk and too long lashes—tells Iwaizumi he should get up right now, leave his beer and go home.

“You really are handsome, and so _big.”_ Iwaizumi jolts as a foot—distinctly shoeless—trails up his leg; “And I bet it’s not just your arms that are thick.”

Iwaizumi grits his teeth, closes his eyes and inhales deeply. He should be above such flattery, it’s not the first time he’s heard the comparison but he can’t help it; it just does something for him. But he works to ignore the feeling because the last thing he needs is another pretty boy and Sugawara is definitely pretty.

How’d he even get into this mess? His cell phone vibrates, rattling on the table but he pays it no mind.

Sugawara does though, scooping it up. He glances at the screen, cocking up one elegant eyebrow; “Lover’s spat?”

Iwaizumi senses danger in that look, shrugs noncommittally and takes another drink.

“Ah, I see. The strong, silent brooding type.” Sugawara nods sagely.

“I am not brooding!” Iwaizumi snaps.

“Ooo...not silent either, much better,” Sugawara says, a coy smile on his face. It’s a much better look on him than should be allowed.

Iwaizumi huffs, takes a bigger drink and slams the glass down, extending his other hand. When Sugawara doesn’t pass him his phone, he makes a “hand it over” motion.

“What’ll you give me for it?” Sugawara asks, swaying the device back and forth between his fingers.

Iwaizumi feels a headache coming on. “For my phone? How about _not_ punching your pretty face in?”

Sugawara remains undeterred, if anything becoming more smug, leaning back against the backboard of the booth; “You think I’m pretty, that’s cute.”

Iwaizumi feels his cheeks flush, cursing his word choice, unable to even blame it on the alcohol because he’s only halfway through his first pint and he’s not exactly a lightweight. “Just give it here,” he grunts.

“Why? Clearly you’re avoiding “his majesty”, it’s probably better that I hang on to it,” Sugawara quips. The phone vibrates again, it’s screen flashing. “In fact, I’m gonna help you, Iwaizumi-san and keep this for the night.” He stands, tucking the phone in his much harder to pick front pocket, fixes Iwaizumi with a devilish grin then starts towards the door.

“Oi! What the hell do you think you’re doin’?” Iwaizumi follows, tossing a tip on the table and grabbing the silver-haired brat by the wrist, tugging him to a halt.

Sugawara looks over his shoulder, bats those pretty, long lashes; why does he have to be so damn pretty? “I’m giving you your night back, Iwaizumi-san.”

“My night was just fine, asshole, now gimme my fucking phone back!”

He pulls, turning Sugawara around and reaches for his pocket but his captive surprises him with some move that feels like it should be in a kung fu flick, twisting out of his grip and gaining his own, pressing Iwaizumi against the wall in the hall leading to the bathrooms—face first with one arm behind his back—before he can blink.

Sugawara leans against him, deceptively strong, and whispers in his ear, “So sad, always having to be big dog, always having to take care of instead of be cared for. Maybe you’d like being someone’s bitch for once.”

“Don’t talk like you know me, you don’t know a fucking thing, you—“ Iwaizumi’s growl falls to an involuntary groan when Sugawara’s other hand palms the front of his tight jeans.

“I know you like a battle, I know you like control and I know that me—soft, pretty, and innocent—“

“Tch, innocent my ass—“

“—manhandling you is turning you on.” He gives a squeeze to Iwaizumi’s cock drawing a hiss through his clenched teeth. He shivers when Sugawara nips his earlobe, teasing it with his tongue.

“See? You need this, as much as you want to tear… someone apart…. you need to be taken care of.” He releases his hold just enough to turn Iwaizumi round to face him, sliding his fingers into his hair and tugging just tight enough to sting but not hurt. Sugawara licks his lips, catches Iwaizumi following the motion of his tongue and grins; “But first, you need to be broken.” He leans up, presses his lips to Iwaizumi’s with a firm pressure.

Iwaizumi resists at first, but they both know his struggle is half-hearted while his cock is fully hard. He lets slip a grunt as he opens his mouth to Sugawara, receives his tongue and moans, gripping the other’s hips and squeezing. Then suddenly the contact of their lips is broken and Sugawara leaves him panting and aching and—fuck, he wants, he wants so badly—and he knows the bastard can see it.

“Wh—“

“Be quiet,” Sugawara orders and Iwaizumi surprises himself by obeying. Sugawara looks him over, taking in the flush of his face, the dilation of his pupils and the red of his lips. He leans closer, keeping them just apart, looks through those fucking long lashes and whispers, “Are you going to be a good boy?”

_Fuck._

Iwaizumi inhales deep through his nose, a bad idea because Sugawara smells fucking _amazing_. He squirms—actually fucking squirms—under the gaze of this pretty asshole. This is stupid, so, so stupid and Iwaizumi knows he’s gonna regret it, if for no other reason than his pride, especially since Sugawara is discovering with unnerving ease that he can shatter it with some well time words of praise. So he remains obstinate, keeps his scowl in place and shuffles his feet as if to move away.

Sugawara hums, pushes his knee between Iwaizumi’s legs and grinds his thigh up, teasing his still hard cock making him inhale sharply.

“So stubborn,” Sugawara coos, nuzzling the crook of his neck, his breath hot against Iwaizumi’s already burning skin; “Just say yes, Iwaizumi-san, you know you want to.” He draws away again, looks up and smiles invitingly but Iwaizumi is no fool. That look on this man means nothing but trouble for him. But he can’t walk away, feels rooted to the spot, hypnotized by pewter eyes and silver locks. He’s unsure how long they stare at one another but finally he nods, eyes flicking to the restroom door.

“Oh no, for what you need more privacy is in order,” Sugawara huffs. He grins again, a touch of malice showing through making Iwaizumi second guess this decision but he follows Sugawara out of the bar into the night, the cold aiding to stifle his erection making it easier to walk.

They walk for a short distance before apartment buildings begin coming into view. “Your place then?” He kinda expected them to go to a hotel if he’s honest.

“Of course, I don’t take a man apart anywhere but in the comfort of home,” Sugawara says.

They enter one of the buildings and cross the lobby and into the elevator. As its doors slide shut, Sugawara steps closer to Iwaizumi, trailing the tips of his fingers up and down his neck drawing another shiver. He grins, keeps touching lightly as he talks, “The rules tonight are simple. I’m in charge. You take what I give. I might grant requests but you’re gonna work for them.” Iwaizumi’s pulse rises as they climb higher, passing floor after floor, soft dings punctuating Sugawara’s speech.

The car stops, doors sliding open and Iwaizumi is already back to half hard just from the anticipation. Sugawara takes his wrist, tugging him down the hall towards the end unit and unlocks its door. He pushes it open, ushers for Iwaizumi to enter then follows him in, shutting the door behind them.

Both remove their shoes and coats, Sugawara taking Iwaizumi’s from his hand to hang up next to his own. He doesn’t bother with the lights, merely takes Iwaizumi’s wrist again and leads him down the hall, through another door clicking on a small lamp on a bedside table. His room is unsurprisingly clean, bed neatly made and meaningful memorabilia placed naturally round; a photo from his Karasuno days, trophies, his degree. Iwaizumi does a double take, unaware that in the time since he last saw him, Sugawara’s become a lawyer.

_Fitting for such a smooth talker._

“So, Iwaizumi-san,” Sugawara coos, landing on the bed and crossing his legs, his eyes sharp and smile sharper, “I noticed you have a bit of a thing… for praise.”

“Pleading the fifth,” Iwaizumi says.

Sugawara chuckles, “Oh a lawyer joke, how witty you are.” His eyes grow darker, more intense and Iwaizumi swallows the sudden lump in his throat feeling it settle in his gut; “You need to be taken care of, I can see that. Seems somebody who shall remain nameless for the sake of keeping the mood up hasn’t done a very good job of it.” He looks up through those long lashes again and says lowly, “Won’t you let me take care of you?”

“I’m here aren’t I?” Iwaizumi asks.

Sugawara drops the sexy smolder and grins. Iwaizumi finds him no less attractive. “Yes, but you’re still so tense, sweet cheeks. Sex is supposed to be fun and you look like you’re waiting to see the dentist.”

That draws a huff of laughter from Iwaizumi as he flops onto the bed beside him, laying his head in his hands. Sugawara’s hand on his back is comforting and he laughs again, “Some sexy hookup, I am, huh? Shit, I should just go.” He goes to rise but Sugawara holds him back, straddling his lap impressively quick and lays a gentle kiss to his lips.

“You’re a fine piece of ass, Iwaizumi Hajime,” he murmurs, kissing down his throat, “and if you’ll still let me, I want to tear it apart.”

Iwaizumi takes in a deep shuddering breath, nods his head rapidly. Yes, he wants that, he wants this. He wants to let go entirely and let someone just take care of him because it always feels like it’s on him, that it’s his job to fix everything for everyone (one in particular) and he needs to forget about it... even if for only a couple of hours.

He falls back, allowing Sugawara to settle his full weight on him and pulls him close. Against his ear he whispers, “I’m yours to do with as you please just… make me feel good… please…”

“Mmmmm… my pleasure, darling,” Sugawara says, covering his mouth in another kiss, only this one is heavy and messy, full of tongue. He bites his bottom lips, draws a hiss from the man beneath him, gets another when he reaches between their bodies to palm at Iwaizumi’s crotch.

“Not that I don’t love having you under me, but I’d prefer seeing your gorgeous muscles in the literal flesh,” Sugawara declares, rising up and off the bed. He crooks his finger in a come hither motion and Iwaizumi rolls off the mattress to his feet, stepping back into his space.

Slowly, Sugawara undoes one button of his shirt at a time, pressing a soft kiss to each inch of firm chest as it’s revealed. “Geez, do you live at the gym or something?” Buttons done, he pushes the shirt off Iwaizumi’s broad shoulders, trailing the tips of his fingers up his arm to grasp one and then the other. “Or is bearing the weight of the world on these what makes you so strong?”

It’s cheesy, so damn cheesy, but Iwaizumi is eating this up, craving more of the superficial praise, needing it, thriving on it. “Then make me forget it,” he moans, body shivering under the light touches Sugawara gives as he walks around Iwaizumi’s body, admiring it like a piece of art. He can feel his eyes burning over him, like electrical currents humming over his skin.

Impatience floods him, his hunger growing, breeding a deep need to just be used rather than use. It’s a new sensation, one he’s not familiar with, but it’s not unwelcome; he just doesn’t know what to do. His hands clench and unclench, tension building back up in his muscles but then Sugawara places his palms on his lower back, slides his hands forward to embrace him from behind. During his short tour of Iwaizumi’s body, he removed his shirt and the press of his naked chest to Iwaizumi’s bare back is a welcome surprise drawing a sigh from the taller male.

Sugawara kisses his skin, running his hands up and down his torso, soothing as much as enticing; “Take it easy, big boy. I know you want it and you’re gonna get it, but only if you’re good. You can do that right, be good for me?”

“Ye… yes,” Iwaizumi sighs, willing his body to relax, to absorb the wholly unexpected and thoroughly welcomed affection being dealt him. Sugawara’s earlier demeanor led him to believe tonight would be about hard and fast but apparently when Sugawara takes his men apart, he does so with a decidedly gentle hand… at least for now.

“Mmmmm, I’m glad. I’m gonna make you feel so good.” He practically purrs the words, still laying kisses and light sucks all over Iwaizumi’s back, never stopping the motion of his hands, going lower with each pass, grazing the top of his waistline. “Let’s get you out of these,” he says, nipping Iwaizumi’s ear making him groan.

Nodding, Iwaizumi reaches up, but his hands are swatted away. “I’ll get it, you just stand there looking gorgeous,” Sugawara says, putting action to his words, pushing the button free of its hole and tugging the zipper down.

A low sigh exits Iwaizumi’s lips as his cock, half hard but growing harder by the second, is relieved from the pressure of pressing against his jeans. With a firm yank, Sugawara pulls them and his boxer briefs down in one go, helping him to step out them before flinging them into a chair. Remaining crouched, Sugawara slides his hands over Iwaizumi’s ankles, up his calves, over the back of his muscular thighs and palms his ass.

“Fu... fuck,” Iwaizumi whispers at the feel of Sugawara’s tongue in the inner line of his cheeks. He’s teasing him, he knows this, but he can’t stop his body from chasing that hot, wet muscle, wanting nothing more than for Sugawara to bend him over and eat him out. “Ple… please…” he sounds weak in his ears, pitiful but Sugawara hums approval of his begging only making him want to do it more.

“You’re such a good boy, so polite,” he praises. A firm smack sounds in the room, Iwaizumi letting out a strangled cry at the impact of palm to ass. “Fuck, such a great ass, and these thighs…” Sugawara trails his hands around, massages the muscles of his legs.

“Suga… wara…”

“Patience, Iwaizumi, patience,” Sugawara huffs, “And keep quiet, talking takes too many brain cells, I just want you listening for now.”

He stands up, comes around to face Iwaizumi, looks him up and down again, appreciation in his gaze. His cock is fully hard, precum wetting the tip and twitching with the need to be touched, sucked, fucked, he doesn’t care he just needs something.

Sugawara reaches a hand up, trails the back of his fingers against a tanned cheek. They make an interesting pair, Iwaizumi notices in the mirror behind Sugawara; dark skin contrasting pale. “You look… so pretty like this Iwaizumi… soft and patience and wanting…” he leans up, pressing a long, slow kiss to his lips. Iwaizumi isn’t sure if he’s allowed to touch him so keeps his hands at his sides, sighing in relief through his nose when Sugawara tugs them forward to wrap around his waist. He breaks the kiss long enough to say, “Take off my pants,” before he’s kissing him again.

It’s a bit awkward, but Iwaizumi manages to get his pants and underwear off without stopping their kiss, holding him close, burning skin to burning skin.

“You taste so good,” Sugawara says disconnecting their lips, planting popping wet kisses down Iwaizumi’s chest, flicking out his tongue every now and again to taste salt sweat skin. “But I want you to work a little harder, can you do that? Are you ready to earn your reward like a good boy?”

Iwaizumi nods eagerly, the want to please becoming stronger. He’s never been like this before, never been in a headspace of complete submission to someone else’s will, always believing whenever he’d even consider it that it would take brute force, but Sugawara’s melting him like ice cream in the noonday sun with his silver tongue.

“Good, so good,” Sugawara murmurs. “Then, get on your knees, I wanna put that pretty mouth to good use for a while.”

Hurriedly he complies, kneeling before Sugawara’s firm cock. It’s narrow but not too thin, a good length and perfectly trimmed. His mouth waters looking at it, he can’t wait to taste it, to make him feel good.

“Take it in slowly, I like a lot of tongue before face fucking, so wet it up good,” Sugawara says, his voice gentle but his order firm. “And only use your mouth, no touching me yet, understand?”

Another nod and then Iwaizumi sticks out his tongue, licks his cock from base to tip and teases the slit.

Sugawara sighs, tilting his head back and runs a hand through Iwaizumi’s hair. The latter closes his eyes, sucks the tip again then slowly pushes forward until he’s taken him full hilt. He pulls back slowly, making sure to keep the flat of his tongue pressed against the underside of Sugawara’s dick. “So… so good… ah!”

He picks up the pace a little, sliding up and down, up and down, drawing longer and louder moans from Sugawara. He goes long enough that his thighs begin to ache, his knees gaining rug burn but Sugawara’s sounds of pleasure are a new aphrodisiac for him, he can’t get enough, wants to give him more and more and more.

Sugawara smooths a palm over the top of his head, mouth open, drawing fast breaths as Iwaizumi sucks him harder. “Look at me, baby,” he rasps. Iwaizumi feels his cock twitch, not used to such tender names applied to him. He opens his eyes, feels tears slip down aching cheeks.

Sugawara inhales a sharp breath, breathes out, “You’re such a good boy, such a good, handsome, wrecked boy, aren’t you?”

Iwaizumi nods despite his mouth full of cock, closes his eyes to focus and pushes down again, taking Sugawara all the way to the hilt making him curse. His fingernails rake over Iwaizumi’s scalp making him moan, the vibrations traveling down Sugawara’s dick and he bucks, the tip grazing Iwaizumi’s throat. He almost gags but holds it in, keeps bobbing his head.

His hands twitch, eager to touch but he has to be a good boy, so he keeps them clasped behind him, knelt before Sugawara.

“Fuck… it’s so… good… Iwaizumi. So good, you take my cock so, so good baby boy.”

Iwaizumi groans again, his sucks and slurps loud in his ears but he loves it more than he thought he would. He’s given head—really good head— but there’s something about this, something about Sugawara that’s making it differ from all those other times.

Sugawara sighs, pulls out and away; “You did so good, I think it’s time for a reward.” He bends at the waist, cups Iwaizumi’s face and kisses him, long, slow and deep. Iwaizumi wants to get up but he doesn’t without permission, just stays as is knelt on the ground letting Sugawara’s tongue invade his mouth, licking the roof then sucking his own tongue.

They part with a pop and Sugawara pants, “Get on the bed, hands and knees.”

Iwaizumi nods, moves to stand but stumbles, unaware that one of his legs has fallen asleep. Sugawara catches him, coos apologies for keeping him in the same position for too long; “You just give such great head and look so fucking good on your knees I lost track of time,” he says apologetically; “On second thought, lie on your back, give your knees a break.”

“Thanks,” Iwaizumi says, falling heavily onto the mattress. He lets out a long breath but draws it back sharp when Sugawara’s tongue licks the tip of his cock. He looks down, dark eyes meeting light. Sugawara smiles, noses against his balls then mouths over them, taking his time.

Iwaizumi’s head falls back against the pillows as Sugawara licks him from base to tip, swirls around his slit then back down again, detouring to suck one ball then the other entirely in his mouth.

“Shit that… damn it, that feels so good,” Iwaizumi moans.

Sugawara hums, coils the fingers of one hand around the base of Iwaizumi’s cock and gives a squeeze making him buck up.

“Suck me,” Iwaizumi says.

Sugawara gives him a look, leans up to his knees and crosses his arms; “You’ve been such a good boy, Iwaizumi-san, don’t ruin it now.”

Iwaizumi frowns, but nods, waits in silence for Sugawara to continue his ministrations; he never realized there are different levels of control or different ways to be boss. He’s just always been dominant, demanding, tough—he’s done what’s expected of him.

Sugawara doesn’t, he bucks conventional process and does things his way; which is so hot.

“I think you’re ready for some more,” Sugawara says, hand sliding up from his ankle to his thigh; “Hands and knees, now.”

His authority does something for Iwaizumi he never expected, blooming something hot and heavy and wanting in his gut. It’s always himself who calls the shots, leads the way, cleans up the mess and has to be strong.

He’s surprised to find he likes being told—ordered—what to do.

His knees most definitely have carpet burn but he doesn’t care, getting into position, ass slightly higher, waiting for Sugawara. He feels his balls tighten, anticipation building. The first smack makes him grunt in surprise.

“Your ass is so sweet baby, but I’m gonna wreck it.”

The press of lips, a nip of teeth, hands roaming over flesh, heating him. Sugawara spreads his cheeks and licks his hole.

“Damn it! Fuck!” Iwaizumi curses through clenched teeth, fisting the sheets.

Sugawara pushes his tongue deep, smacking his cheek every few seconds drawing grunts and growls. His hand reaches between Iwaizumi’s legs, squeezing his cock as his tongue roams over and in his ass.

Iwaizumi lets slip a strangled cry, high pitched and so needy it makes him blush.

Sugawara is delighted; “That’s it! That’s what I want to hear! Let go, Iwaizumi, be the needy bitch, whine for me, cry!”

He spanks him again, harder this time and Iwaizumi can’t hold back the gasp, sucks in air and chokes out, “Oh god, Sugawara!”

Another smack, another cry, Sugawara fists his hand in Iwaizumi’s hair and tugs, latches his teeth to unmarked flesh and bites, hard. Iwaizumi can feel his cock, hard and long, pressed against his ass and chases it like a needy bitch but Sugawara isn’t having it; “Not until you beg, beg for my cock, let me hear how much you wanna get _fucked_.” He’s almost snarling, nips his ear then spanks him again.

He’s not going to be able to walk let alone sit for a few days.

“Pl… please… Sugawara. Please fuck me,” Iwaizumi grunts.

“More, convince me you want it.”

Iwaizumi groans, frustration and want burning in his chest. His nails dig into the fabric beneath him, he’s sure he’ll tear it soon.

Sugawara plays dirty, slides his cock between Iwaizumi’s cheeks; “It’s right there, waiting, weeping, hot and hard and ready. All you have to do is—“

“I need your cock, please, rail me! Fuck me into the damn mattress, please!”

Sugawara moans in his ear, shifts slightly to line up and pushes in slowly. The stretch burns but it’s not bad. He’s long more than thick, smooth as butter and _hot._

“Oh fuck! Yes! Yes, please more, fuck me!”

“Don’t overdo it,” Sugawara chuckles.

“I’m not! I really… fuck, I,” Iwaizumi looks over his shoulder, feels tears pricking the rims of his eyes, “I need you to fuck me.”

However he looks like right now, it does something for Sugawara because his eyes darken and he bites his lip. “Ok, baby, ok. Brace yourself,” he warns.

Iwaizumi turns back, barely has time to prepare before Sugawara withdraws only to slam back in, forcing all the breath from his lungs out in a mangled cry.

“God… so tight… so good, baby, so… fucking.. good!”

Sugawara pistons into him, the sound of slapping flesh filling the room. Iwaizumi lets go— of the pain, the frustration, the anger—he cries out, begs, _whines even._ It feels so good, his cock weeping onto the sheets, his balls swinging on each impact, Sugawara grunting in his ear, calling him “good boy”.

“I… please… let me come,” he begs.

“Say my name.”

“Huh?“

“I’m balls deep in you, and you won’t say my name?”

Iwaizumi swallows. “Please let me come… Koushi.”

A satisfied sigh then Sugawara is fucking him again. He braces one hand to the bed, wraps the other back around Iwaizumi’s cock and strokes, matching the rhythm of his thrusts. Iwaizumi feels the familiar coil in his stomach, bites his lower lip and holds his breath.

“Come for me, _Hajime_.”

“Koushi! Fuck, fuck!”

Iwaizumi explodes, coating Sugawara’s hand and the sheets with cum. He comes and comes and comes, shaking violently, struggling for breath. Dimly he becomes aware of a sticky feeling on his back, Sugawara having pulled out before letting loose his own release.

Iwaizumi collapses, face pressing against the mattress. He needs a shower but moving right now is out of the question. Sugawara’s breath is rapid but he has strength enough to stand and grab a towel because Iwaizumi feels terry cloth against his skin as he wipes off the cum from his back.

“Thanks,” Iwaizumi mumbles into the sheets, loathe to move but figuring they’re not going to want to sleep on cum stained sheets.

“Here, let me help you,” Sugawara says, rolling him to his back, his side and then off the bed, guiding him to a chair. “I’m gonna change the bedding real quick and then we’ll sleep, ok?”

Iwaizumi hesitates, eyes on the ground. “You… you want me to stay the night?”

Sugawara tilts his head up and presses a kiss to his forehead. The gesture is so gentle, so soft compared to what they just finished doing and Iwaizumi is unprepared for the wealth of warm that blooms in his chest from such a small act of affection. “I won’t be offended if you don’t want to, but personally, I like cuddles.”

“I… yeah… I’d like that,” Iwaizumi admits through a yawn.

Sugawara nods. “Ok then, let me get this done.”

But Iwaizumi insists on helping, gathering the soiled bedding and handing it to Sugawara when he returns with the fresh set. Together they make the bed and the scene is so damn domestic Iwaizumi almost laughs. Before long he finds himself snuggled onto Sugawara’s chest, another new position for him, his fingers trailing through his hair. “Go to sleep, Hajime, we’ll go out to breakfast in the morning if you like.”

Iwaizumi hums agreement, unable to keep his eyes open and falls into blissful slumber, glad he decided on that bar tonight.

 


End file.
